Picking Up Strays
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: You should never travel alone. It can be unsafe, but most of all it can be lonely. Tsuna had always had his dog, Natsu. So when his friends started bringing strays into their camp, Tsuna could only be happy. He'd never really been good at saying no to puppy-dog eyes anyway. Spin-off of 'Whims of a Road to Nowhere'. NON-Mafia AU.
1. Natsu

**Now. While I still have no intentions of writing a European sequal to 'Whims of a Road to Nowhere.' I did need something else. Something simpler to take my mind off of my wanderlust. And while I still feel a deep connection to this little spin-off, it's a different kind of need and one that hurts as much, but it's different.**

 **And I really just wanted to explore the little tidbit I left.**

 **SO with that said, please** _ **again**_ **suspend your disbelief. This is only somewhat realistic, because travelling with animals is incredibly difficult. Some of the animals I'm giving to the guardians aren't exactly travel-savvy…this is KHR and I'm using some artistic licence. So…enjoy!**

Picking up Strays

 **Summary:** You should never travel alone. It can be unsafe, but most of all it can be lonely. Tsuna had always had his dog, Natsu. So when his friends started bringing strays into their camp, Tsuna could only be happy. He'd never really been good at saying no to puppy-dog eyes anyway. Spin-off of 'Whims of a Road to Nowhere'. NON-Mafia AU.

Xxxxxxxx

Natsu – Newfie Lab.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Tsuna sprinted through the back alley of some diner in some god forsaken pit town. It smelt of urine and garbage, but it was dry.

Tsuna hated the rain. Well perhaps hate was a bit much. He liked the rain, liked the sound of it on his windows, and against the tent when he set it up quick enough. But he hated being caught in it.

Tsuna stooped in the muck, scowling as he checked his pack. Last time he'd been caught in the rain his stuff had been soaked. Apparently he hasn't put his cover on properly.

Movement caught Tsuna's eyes. It shouldn't have, the alley is pitch black and there is very little light. But a little squiggle moves from under the garbage bins.

Tsuna picks up the little pup, probably over a pound already, a hot little mass of black. It's eyes aren't open and Tsuna doesn't know what to do.

He searches around, and finds a heart-breaking sight under the bins. The mother laying emaciated with wide unseeing eyes. Around her four other pups, none of them moving.

A high-pitched whine shivered through Tsuna, and he could only wrap the puppy in his shirt and clutch him to his chest. "Shh, shhhhh. It's alright. I'll protect you."

And not caring about himself getting wet, the puppy was protected, and his bag was covered, Tsuna sprinted out of the alley. He had seen an emergency animal hospital at the edge of town. It should still be open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna sleeps in the woods beside the clinic. He nursed the puppy, praying that he'd pull through. The pup responded well, drinking all the milk he could. And growing quickly.

Soon enough his eyes were open and Tsuna saw opportunity.

xxxxxxxxxx

Natsu's feet are huge, so Tsuna knows he will be an extremely large dog despite his tough start in life. He's a newfie lab, his coats enough to tell Tsuna that, but he had the energy and strength of six. A bear of a dog, so and at six months old Tsuna teaches Natsu to carry his own pack, so that Natsu can take pride in his strength and help Tsuna more.

First thing the puppy does is roll in the mud. Suddenly Natsu is brown and not black.

Xxxxxxx

Eight months and Natsu is so sick that Tsuna thinks this is the end. He thinks he's ruined the dog and he cries as he sprints into a sushi-shop, hoping someone in there will help him. Or at least send him to a vets.

Natsu must be a prayer embodied in a dog, because the man is a dog lover and helps Tsuna heal almost more than he saves Natsu. Natsu was company that Tsuna never thought he wanted on his travels, and though he almost kills a part of Tsuna's heart when he gets sick, Natsu also brings Tsuna to Tsuyoshi and he finds a home and support there.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Natsu grows to reach Tsuna's hips almost a year, and he snarls at an intruder for the first time, spitting and making it known that he will not allow a danger around his pack.

Xxxxxxxxx

Almost two years old, and winter sets in hard as Tsuna and Natsu travel across Owensound in Canada. They camp out in layers with a fire burning low. Natsu has always slept next to Tsuna. Before he was strong enough to life, Tsuna had clutched him to his chest to keep the pup warm and safe.

Natsu returns the favour at two, at three, at four, five, six. For the rest of his life. Natsu keeps Tsuna warm on the coldest, wintery nights as they travel. Natsu keeps Tsuna protected when wild dogs and men come searching for an easy mark.

Tsuna got a cause in Natsu, a companion, and a loyal friend. He got a guardian, and proof that he wasn't alone.

Natsu, in return, got a master and a soul-mate. A dog only ever loved one, and Tsuna was that for Natsu.


	2. Kangaryuu

Kangaryuu – Golden Labrador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They're all walking the strip in Las Vegas, camping out in the storm drains with so many other homeless people when Ryohei spots him.

He's a lightning bolt of energy, skulking in the corners and gutters of the storm-system. But he's beautiful. His coat is matted and dirty, Ryohei can't even be sure that he's golden.

But there was a bunch of strays around so Ryohei ignored it. But he couldn't get the golden streak from his mind.

"Oi, whose dog is that?" Ryohei asks when he and his group settle in for the night. The residents of the storm drains are welcoming, they share knowledge and Tsuna and the group share some food with them. They won't be staying here long. It wasn't a place for Lambo and none of them liked the feeling in the town.

The man they were talking too looked up from his newspaper and looked around. "Oho, that'd be the lightning."

"Hmm?" Tsuna looked up from where he was brushing Jirou. Natsu was lying o his side, panting. Having a black dog in Nevada wasn't a great idea.

"See no one owns that dog. We don't know how he got here, he kind of just turned up."

"No one's claimed him? That's a surprise." Takeshi hummed as he took a seat. He'd gone out to get some more dog food, but he had almost choked when he saw the price. It was no wonder the dogs here were emaciated.

The man they were with laughed. "Oh, believe me many people have tried. Having a pet is a wonderful thing here. But that one there, he runs before anyone can get close, and it doesn't matter what kind of food we leave you he won't approach."

The others kind of shrug the incident off, but Tsuna can see the fire in Ryohei's eyes. Tsuna knew the feeling, he felt it when he saw Natsu, and Takeshi knew it too when he found Jirou.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ryohei keeps extra food on him so that if he spots the elusive dog he can tempt it over. But it never works. He just sees it in the corner of his eyes before it's gone.

Xxxxxxxx

He uses the other dogs to try and coax the animal out to play. Other strays come by and have a grand time, but the blond animal stays just out of reach.

xxxxxxxxxx

They're only going to be in Las Vegas for another day or so and Ryohei feels empty.

He had yet to get the lightning dog close, and while Ryohei knew that he wasn't a special snowflake, he had felt something brilliant when he saw the dog running around.

So, as usual when Ryohei needed to sort through some emotions, he went out for a jog.

He strapped the smaller packs they'd bought years ago onto his waist and thigh, throwing a water bottle and protein bar (for breakfast) into it. No one was awake, so he make sure that Natsu saw him leave.

Tsuna could, apparently, talk to the dog.

Ryohei is running and thinking and trying to come to terms with this dog not being for him when he slips. He screams out as he lands on his back and slides down a bank of the storm drains on the side of the road. He isn't worried about getting stuck, this kind of thing happens. They're easy to get out of too.

But he just lays there, still. He watches the skies as the sun just starts making its rise clear. But he lays there and lets his breathe even out.

It's then that Ryohei notices a form creeping towards him.

It's the little lightning, and she is gorgeous. She is matted and skinny, but Ryohei can see her golden coat. Her eyes though, watching him, worried as she approaches. He holds his breath and when he does her ears perk up and she closer, fast this time.

And Ryohei breathes again when her nose is close, and she looks at him straight in the eyes and he is mesmerised. He runs his hand over the dog's head with her permission, and it takes so long before she lets him, but Ryohei is patient. And he marvelled at the feeling and warmth in the way the dog pressed into his touch.

"Hey girl," Ryohei hummed. "How about we get you cleaned up and fed?"

And the dog barked, pulling away from Ryohei and bouncing around, jumping up and around Ryohei's shoulders as she yapped and spun.

"What an EXTREME reaction!" Ryohei chuckled, petting the love again. "Like a kangaroo….Let's go, Kangaryuu. Time to go home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She's a crazy ball of energy, making Takeshi's Jiro bounce and run. She's probably about three when she finds her place within the pack.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ryohei is an endless storm of energy, and Kanga does her best to keep up. She sometimes gets too tired, but she always tries for Ryohei and he is gentle with her.

She was _lightning_ in Nevada where there was so little rain, but she is the sunshine to Ryohei and he keeps her coat as clean as possible to show others her shine.


	3. Gyuudon

Gyuudon – Great Dane

Xxxxxxxx

It's not even six weeks after Lambo joins them that the group of travellers are wandering around Vancouver Island, taking their time and being sure to avoid Tsuna's home. None of them wanted to see the young man go through anything like seeing his family before he was ready.

There were a lot of logging companies around, a lot of builders and craftsman. It was an experience for everyone, especially the Americans among them who had never seen anything like that.

It was there that Tsuna and Lambo happened across a very large puppy wandering around. He was tall and all in the legs. His years were pointed and his jowls long. Tsuna could see many of his other litter running around (some with older dogs, and others with humans) but this one didn't seem at all concerned with the other.

No his eyes were on Tsuna and Lambo (who had been running around and exploring that afternoon). He grew especially bouncy when Tsuna kissed his teeth and held out a hand. "Come here, sweetie."

The Tsuna's hand is slapped down and a screech builds in the throat next to him. "NO! He's going to bite us." And Lambo clings to Tsuna's sleeve and tries to scramble away from this giant animal.

The puppy (and from the size of his feet and the weird proportion, Tsuna can tell it's a puppy) just tilts its massive head in question. He doesn't move though, a very quiet animal.

Tsuna hold Lambo (who is not yet fourteen) close with one hand and holds the other out for the dog. Lambo screeches right in Tsuna's ear about his brother losing his hand, but Tsuna drowns the boy out for a moment. "Shhh, shh, it's okay." Even though it's not _necessarily_ for the dog, it seems to appreciate it.

The giant spotted dog walks forward, head down to reach Tsuna's hand. The dog is large, already about thirty inches at the shoulder and it couldn't have been a year yet. It was going to be a beast. But a gentle one.

It pushed its head under Tsuna's hand and woofed loudly. Natsu approached and after a huff and a quick sniff he's trotting off somewhere else.

"Come on, Lambo. I promise he won't hurt you. Just be gentle."

Tsuna had never actually seen Lambo be gentler than he was when he held out his hand for the dog. And the Great-Dane returned the favour by pressing into Lambo's palm and licking his fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The dog stuck around. He trotted clumsily beside the other dogs, already a part of the pack. He stuck closer to Lambo than the others, but took affection from all of the humans around.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The great-dane was very good at finding sticks, and soon enough Lambo would just pick up the ones he dropped and throw them. He smiled and laughed, when he thought no one was looking. But everyone say how well Lambo took to the great animal, and didn't tease him for it.

Xxxxxxxx

Every day Tsuna and the others would give the resident dogs (at this point about three of them) lessons in obedience. None of them could risk travelling with dogs that wouldn't listen, or grew rowdy in a crowd. They needed dogs that listened to commands, and were 'bomb-proof'. They couldn't be distracted for long if something was happening.

Lambo used to sit out, unless he needed to learn how to give a new command. However, wit the new splotchy dog joining the pack, Lambo took an initiative and took pride in the way he commanded the dogs.

Xxxxxxxx

Tsuna sat the dog, who didn't have a name yet, down in front of him. He knew that Lambo loved the dog, but he was such a picky child. He didn't like to admit it, even though he enjoyed stroking the large –getting so much bigger already –dog when he sat by the fire.

Tsuna had also seen Lambo eyeing up the dog-packs in the stores they passed. He had picked the dog's collar. It was basically all set.

So Tsuna gave the dog a package and he took it gently in his mouth before trotting smoothly over to Lambo.

Lambo took the parcel, glaring at Tsuna but opening it regardless of the ridiculousness of his big brother.

Inside were his favourite grape candies with a scribbled note:

 _ **I've brought you candies! Will you give me a name, please?**_

 _ **-Signed, your Dog.**_

Lambo laughed for half an hour before rubbing the great-dane's head.

"I guess I'm not getting rid of you, am I, Gyuudon?"


	4. Mukurowl

**So I know nothing about falconry…I hope you realise. I did a bit of research, but not an extensive amount. Also it might be a bit farfetched (;) get it, fetch cause all the dogs in this fic?) but go with it?**

Mukurowl – Hawk.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chrome is collecting wood for the camp when she heard a soft chirping. Now, while no-one but Mukuro knew –and Takeshi suspected –Chrome could actually make a large array of bird calls. She was also very good at sitting still and often got to spend some quiet time with birds all around her.

The sound she heard though, was not a normal bird. It was a baby.

She's quick to search around for a nest, but she doesn't see one. Chrome doesn't even see the mother or father bird circling.

But the girl is smart and knows that as soon as she touches the baby bird it's as good as dead.

Three days later the baby bird is still there, but it's screeching is quieted, and its chest heaves. The little thing is exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and probably cold. Chrome knows now that touching the bird or not, the baby chick is dead if she doesn't do anything.

So gently, so gently, she pulls it out of the leaves it had fallen into and clutches it to her chest. Her touch makes it scream even more, but she sooths it with gentle coos of her own. Chirping in whatever bird noise sounds closest.

It is too young to know what breed it is yet.

Not forgetting the wood she'd gone to collect again, Chrome sprints back to camp to try and get some advice from the others. Tsuna has the most knowledge of animals, and Ryohei is quite the medic. Though Chrome knows it's her twin that will have the most help for her.

What Chrome didn't expect was the cold reception her little friend got from a few of her group. It wasn't cruel, but they were worried that she'd be hurt if her find didn't survive.

"You know that it isn't a dog, right?" Hayato asks softly, making sure that Chrome had through this through.

"It's a bird of prey, but it's weak if it fell from its nest and couldn't fly." Kyouya was stoic as usual, gazing at the struggling little bird with sympathy. A bird with clipped wings. "It will not live, you can't save a weak predator."

Chrome takes on this hard look in her eye as she glares at Hayato and Kyouya. She knew, of course, that this little bird may very well not live long. It was without its mother, or its clutch, she couldn't teach it to fly or hunt either.

But Chrome wanted to try, she wanted to have this bird live because of her. She –and she could feel Mukuro's approval too –wanted to try.

Which is why she took the scrap of cotton from Tsuna, wrapped the chirping little bird loosely in it, and promptly stuck the bird in her shirt, close to her chest.

She had spoken to a bird owner once upon a time in their shop, and when the girds had been abandoned by their mother she had done the same. The warmest place was against your chest, and Chrome knew this.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chrome gets more bites and scratches than she thinks is possible as the hawk outgrows resting on her chest and starts to want to fly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna and Mukuro go and get a glove made when their leather work is lacking, and she begins to teach Mukurowl to fly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Its nerve wracking the first time that Chrome lets her hawk fly off of its tether. Usually she just lets loose the strong she'd crafted before bringing him home. But Chrome also knows that this is a wild bird, and she had no right to keep it so tight.

So she sits, and waits as the bird takes off. And he is absolutely stunning as he takes to the sky.

Twirling, and circling, Chrome is absolutely taken away by just how graceful her little bird is. Still, she hopes that all she has done for him will bring him home to her.

She whistles, and the bird swings down. With her arm held out Chrome strains at the sheer force of her Mukurowl's descent.

xxxxxxxx

The first time he brings her back a mouse, Chrome just about cries. It's small, probably just enough to feed Mukurowl for the evening, but it's the precious quarry of Chrome's dearest little bird.

He kisses his beak once he screeches in greeting, and strokes his head fondly.

He is still so small after all, a mouse is perfect for him. Chrome knows though, that soon enough he'll be dropping hares at her feet, and taking to the winds of countries they'd never seen before.


	5. Roll

Roll –Hedgehog.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They were in Atlanta not three hours when Kyouya appeared, spitting fire and clutching a bag in his hand.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna stood up from the log he was sitting on and paced with his friend. "Where did you go…what's in your….Kyouya?" Tsuna's voice dropped to serious.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

"Is that a hedgehog in your hand?"

Kyouya didn't humour his leader with an answer, Tsunayoshi got to bring a dog, and the others kept picking up strays, Kyouya's hedgehog should be of no concern. So the black-haired man walked away towards the area he'd put his pack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently, Kyouya had come across an illegal hedgehog breeder in the town, and there was nothing that Kyouya hated more than illegality.

Especially since the hedgehogs weren't being cared for well.

When Kyouya final told them this as they were leaving Georgia Tsuna could only laugh. But it still begged the question. "How did you end up with one then, Kyouya?"

And the man had this almost-pout on his face. "The herbivores who call themselves _law-enforcement_ missed one on their clean up."

Tsuna held back laughter. "And so you kept him, even though it's illegal?"

Kyouya smacked Tsuna. "I'll bite you to death, Tsunayoshi, if you think you can presume things about my actions."

xxxxxxx

Hedgehogs, as it turned out, were pretty easy to feed when you were on the road. They collected various bugs along their travels, and set up traps for during the evening and Roll would eat their fill.

Kyouya made sure to have him checked-up, and had various supplements in his bag to make sure though, that his companion would never lack the nutrients he needed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kyouya fixed and changed one of the pockets on the waist band of his pack so that Roll could sleep during their travels, and somehow jimmy-rigged his camel-back so that a separate feed attached to the pocket for Roll to drink from.

It was all very endearing for Tsuna to watch.

Xxxxxxxxx

No-one knew how he did it, but Roll came when Kyouya called his name, and the little hedgehog could roll into a ball and aim for the feet if Kyouya so asked.

Unfortunately it was Mukuro and Lambo who ended up with Roll underfoot and Ryohei pulling pins from their toes most of the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Roll likes to ride on-top of Natsu's pack, and Kyouya creates a small carrier for that purpose. The other dogs try too, just so Kyouya doesn't have to worry about injuring the small creature, and while Roll found no qualms running with Gyuudon, the poor hedgehog always ended up shaken and dizzy when she rode with Kanga.


	6. Uri

Uri – The leash-trained Bengal.

xxxxx

Somehow or another, and despite the fact that Tsuna knew a lot of people found difficulty in just _volunteering_ , Hayato had landed himself a job in the local Austin animal shelter. The group had been stopped in Austin to earn some money, and all of them had been surprised by Hayato's choice.

At the same time, they didn't really question it, and let things go as usual.

Tsuna was willing to let it go until Hayato practically pranced into their camp one day with a spitting cat in his arms. Mostly, he would have ignored it (everyone was bringing in strays at this point) but this cat was hurting Hayato.

"Haya, what are you doing?"

The silver-haired man looked up shocked, he was in the middle of trying to get –what looked like, but Tsuna couldn't be sure –a harness onto the squirming kitten. "I'm putting a leash on Uri." He explained matter-a-factly. "She can't stay if she can't walk on a leash. I would never make her travel in a crate."

And Tsuna agreed, it would be very cruel to make the cat stay in a cage. Roll was different, he could sleep in a small pocket. But a cat needed to be as free as the dogs did.

"No, not that…well I mean, I am a bit curious about the harness. But where did you get the cat?"

Here Hayato actually looked a bit bashful, but he had this cheeky grin on his face. "See, boss, someone recognized that I worked in the shelter in town."

"Okay?"

"And they asked if I would take this guy to the pound, since they were busy but didn't think it were fair to trap the cat."

"Okay…?"

Hayato looked even cheekier, completely unashamed of his next admittance. "So I decided to take her for myself."

And Tsuna deadpanned, because that was taking a lot of advantage of his position at the shelter, and also probably illegal. But Hayato looked so happy, and who was Tsuna to tell his friend no, everyone else had pets who weren't registered.

They were all strays, what was one more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uri made it incredibly clear as a kitten that she didn't appreciate having a leash on.

Hayato's face and hands took a lot of damage in the early years. While the silver-haired men was not soft and tried to put his foot down, he also didn't distress his cat.

If Uri had really had enough she had a comfy place on the lid of his pack.

She wore the harness regardless though.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was pretty obvious that Uri was intelligent, when Hayato scoped out a library for some information he was shocked to find out exactly how intelligent his Bengal was.

He was quick to remedy his training when he read more. He wasn't about to waste Uri's potential, after all, she was gorgeous and strong, and he was ready to prove to Mukuro that ferrets weren't the only creatures 'smarter than useless mutts'.

Xxxxxxxxx

Talking about smart, Uri caught on quickly that if she wore the damned harness she could run. She loved to run and sniff, and explore. She saw how the dogs trotted happily, running into the forest without concern.

She learnt her name, Uri. It fit.

She learnt that Hayato only wanted her safe, and healthy. He didn't hit her, or scream (too much) and all he asked was that she wore the thrice-damned harness (and it didn't hurt or anything) so that he could keep an eye on her.

She supposed that was the least she could do, after all, Hayato gave her pretty good food.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Uri liked to prance next to Natsu and Jirou the most. By this point most of the dogs and Uri didn't travel on leashes unless traffic was heavy, or they were in the city. Everyone trusted their animals to come back if they ran off.

It was amusing to watch the animals play. Because Uri just trotted across the dogs' backs when they were walking in line, and sometimes even let Mukuro's ferret ride on her back when she was feeling particularly happy.


	7. Jirou

**I would like to make a quick note here. I know in the manga/anime that Takeshi actually** _ **has**_ **a dog and I believe it's a Shiba Inu, however I wanted to give him something different. I tried to give the all the guardians animals which I thought fit their personality and the personality of their box weapon in canon. And I felt like this dog fit it a bit more. So please don't be too critical? I will take your comments as always though :D**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jirou– Springer-spaniel

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been in a lovely little rural town when Takeshi found his lovely boy.

Tsuna, to this day, has never seen Takeshi so furious. Nor has Tsuna seen a dog so spitting. He was a delicate little thing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Takeshi and Mukuro had been walking around town when they saw him. A springer spaniel of black and white. He could have been a proud dog if it weren't for the terribly mattes in his fur and the mud caking his entire body.

He was tied to an abandoned car, in an abandoned lot. Muck surrounded him, and he was so emaciated he barely looked able to stand.

Takeshi –let alone Mukuro –had not been able to stand for it and had taken off running.

But that had been the wrong move, because the dog had snapped and growled, pacing and in distress. "Help he distract him." Takeshi had all but growled himself.

Mukuro thought it a pitiful sight, and while he loathed to be ordered around, he agreed this time. He used his voice and louder noises to draw the dog's attention while Takeshi snuck around him.

Somehow it worked, because Takeshi got the dog loose and managed to get him back to the camp with little incident. The other dogs were wary at first, but where Jirou wouldn't let even Tsuna touch him, the other dogs were fair game and he settled in well enough there.

Xxxxxxx

It was a testament to Jirou's true temperament, and the disgusting temperament of his past owners, that snapping and snarling like a beast as he was, Kojirou never attempted to go at someone with his teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jirou pulled against the leash and harness, trying with all his strength to get away from these humans, for surely they would hurt her again.

Takeshi soothed, eyes deep as he crouched before him. Never forcing him near, and never dragging him along. Unless they were walking, he had to drag Jirou then. He had to keep the dog close.

He knew he could get through to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly his ribs stared to fill out with good food and plenty of exercise.

He walked closer to the group, and slowly, Takeshi was able to go back to the back rather than walk way in front of it.

Jirou first learnt to sit. Because an abused dog or not, Ryohei demanded that there be some EXTREME manners before the dogs got to eat.

xxxxxxxxx

Jirou could catch birds apparently. Though he was well trained, with a soft mouth, because they always flew away unharmed –if not a little stressed –when he let them go.

Takeshi was amazed, awed at this little dog –who barely reached his knee (either because he was young or malnourished). He wanted to train the dog. He wanted to see how far this pup could go with agility and intelligence.

It just made him work harder to gain Jirou's trust.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a frozen night, and they crowded into the tent with the animals for warmth. Though their bodies were enough, Takeshi fretted. Jirou wouldn't come in, he knew Jirou would freeze and he paced endlessly before the night.

But instead he crouched inside, directly by the door, glaring at those around him. But for once, he didn't snap at shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost six weeks later, Takeshi was walking around camp with a baseball in hand. He had gathered the dogs together for a game of fetch while their owners were away. Takeshi had drawn the short straw and had been delegated to stay 'home' while everyone else resupplied.

Not that he minded.

Still, he whistled low and the dogs ran over, Kanga –a newer member –was bouncing like her namesake yipping even as Natsu trotted over. A sentinel, a guard, and an overall lazy lap-dog was the giant, black bear of a dog.

"Wanna play a while?" Takeshi taunted, throwing the ball between his hands. Kanga bounced more, trying to catch it playfully, her but shaking with her excitement. Natsu just turned his tail to Takeshi, watching the field, and where he assumed that Takeshi would throw the ball.

He kept doing this, throwing it up and around the playful lab –he knew Natsu was both calm usually, and would tire more quickly than the springer of a Labrador –when suddenly there was a yap and the ball vanished.

Shocked, Takeshi looked to his left, only to find Kojirou trotting around like the cat with the canary.

"Jirou!" Takeshi hasn't meant to for he was filled with wonder, and there was certainly no reprimand in his voice, but his tone topped at a raised voice and the dog froze. "Oh, no. No I'm sorry." Takeshi flailed, trying to think about how to ratify the scared dog.

But he was shocked again.

Because instead of snarling, Jirou turned and paced towards the black-haired teen warily.

Takeshi stared reverently as the dog dropped to his stomach and crawled forward, depthless brown eyes pleading Takeshi even as he dropped the ball at his feet and nudged it closer with his nose.

He knelt then, but bypassed the ball. Instead, Takeshi held his hand out, and ever so slowly patted the dog on the head.

He didn't know why, but his eyes burned when he didn't flinch away. Instead, Jirou looked up and grinned in that way all happy dogs did. He yipped slightly, and pushed the ball again.

Takeshi scrubbed his eyes, because he didn't want to cry. Instead he grabbed the baseball and flung it as far as he could. "Go get it, boy!"

And Jirou was off, racing through the field with Kanga and Natsu on his tail. Takeshi thought the dog was a bolt of black and white against the green. He hasn't seen a faster dog in all his life.


	8. Crowl

**Here's the second to last chapter of this fic. I have seriously enjoyed myself so much with this. It's been super cathartic for me, and I thank you for joining me on this journey ;)**

Crowl - Ferret

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna wasn't sure why, but Mukuro had been spending a lot of time in the library during their travels. He never took anything out –I mean they didn't have a home address or anything so they couldn't –but he always came back looking suitably satisfied.

Tsuna shrugged. After all, Tsuna spent time going over the dichotomous keys, and the 'plants and routes of the area' books so that he knew what he should expect in the next town over. He often wished he could have a library of his own, with dichotomies of all the places he ever had and ever would visit, but books had also never been _that_ important to Tsuna. Practical skills meant more. Besides, Hayato had all their survival and emergency books now, Tsuna didn't need to worry.

Mukuro and Chrome could have been shaman if they wanted to put a work to their skill, so Tsuna assumed that Mukuro was just researching plants or heritage or cultures of the places he was going to next.

Tsuna was wrong, very wrong. But he didn't learn until much later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone knew that Mukuro had caught the canary when he swaggered into camp one evening with a little box and a bag with some big-name pet store scrawled across it.

"Oh great, did Mukuro get a stray too?" Lambo moaned, he was lying on a blanket with Gyuudon sprawled across his legs. Thinking his master wanted to play, the Great-Dane yapped and rolled over the kids' legs, much to Lambo's protest.

Instead Mukuro just chuckled, low and dark. "For your information this isn't a stray….I acquired Crowl with a well-placed bet and some sleight of hand."

xxxxxx

Tsuna didn't know whether Mukuro was insane or insanely clever for getting a ferret. Because not only did the little wisp of smoke sleep most of the time, but there was never a lack of enrichment for the growing creature when they were on the road.

Besides, ferrets liked company, and with dogs and cats and hedgehogs he had a lot of choice in companion.

xxxxxxx

Mukuro growled low and soft. Not a sudden sound or else he'd scare the young creature. He gripped the scruff with his hand and his finger was immediately released.

"Kufufufu, that won't do. We don't bite here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that long rat wearing a fucking leash?" Hayato whispered as they got ready to head out of Colorado. He was staring at Mukuro's smoky ferret with a mix of disbelief and wonder. Wonder if Mukuro was insane.

"Kufufufufufufu," Mukuro almost dropped his pack, "This coming from the scratching post that is currently trying to trained his _cat_ to walk on a leash?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowl enjoyed free roaming, though he got into just as much mischief as Mukuro did. He found out very quickly that Natsu and Kojirou didn't mind him crawling up their legs or sides to sit on their backs –they had a lot of fur to grab –but that Gyuudon and Kanga could snap lightly at him if he tried it on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mukuro got really good at walking with Crowl crawling all over him. He had a little tunnel made in his pack so that Crowl could explore with enrichment as they hiked, or hide from the sun, and Crowl was well behaved.

He slept most of the time, and grew active when they paused for lunch or bed instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Roll and Crowl seemed to be less than thrilled that their masters were constantly at each other's throats. If animals could, they would have rolled their eyes.

Kyouya and Mukuro liked sparring until neither could move.

Roll liked grooming Crowl until the ferret was immobile with bliss, and Crowl enjoyed curling up around Roll in the evenings.


	9. And the birds

And the birds.

Xxxxxxx

Apparently their little group (Tsuna's ark, someone in some backwater town had called them) attracted all kinds of misfits and migrants.

Somehow or another, after Ryohei had gained Kanga all the other animals had tumbled into their tent, and their hearts rather quickly, one after the other. Mukuro may have been the last to find his little ferret, but it had only been two years after Ryohei had found Kanga.

But it wasn't the end.

Tsuna's camp became a sanctuary for all animals and strays passing by. As they meandered the states and Canada, visiting old and new places, people (strangers or otherwise) always seemed to find themselves sitting around Tsuna's campfire with their own assortment of stories.

There was that man from California who was travelling from Minnesota with his horse. He had been a goofball, Mukuro bet he wouldn't last another two months travelling alone; Kyouya bet four weeks less than that.

There was a little group of friends who were just spending the weekend at a campground in Maine, they said they were a family, even though –between red hair on one boy, to blue hair on another, never mind their height and structural differences –they looked nothing alike, aside from, perhaps, some seriously interesting red-compass eyes they all shared. It was nice to see others their age who appreciated getting away in nature.

But more than that were the little additions to their family that swooped in an out periodically.

Tsuna wasn't sure whether it was Kyouya or Takeshi's fault. But somehow or another, between the time that their group had pitched camp for the night and had torn it down for moving out, they'd always gathered flock of birds.

Never the same species (though sometimes bonded pairs would turn up), they would all group and sing on branches or the tent-poles. They were gentle with the dogs and cats and other animals –sometimes grooming them, sometimes running around together –and they never took too much of the bird seed the group carried around.

While most of the birds would leave as soon as the tent was taken down, two stayed.

Mostly they stayed with Takeshi –a little sparrow he called Kojirou –or with Kyouya –a little canary who was a little too smart, called Hibird. However, sometimes they'd nest in Tsuna's hair, or Natsu's coat.

It made for some interesting whispers when they entered camp. Especially since Hibird carried notes around on his leg, and Kojirou was learning that particular skillset incredibly quickly.

Tsuna had to laugh as he looked over their camp site. Between the pack of dogs too varied to even comment on –whose alpha was a Newfie Lab that reached even a tall-man's waist, and whose beta was a leash-trained cat –to the hedgehog and ferrets who rode around in special pockets, Tsuna's group was a special one. They had birds and backpacks. They had animals and people living in miraculous unison.

Fondness flooded Tsuna as he laughed, because whether it was boys who didn't need a home or cats who thought that they were dogs, it didn't matter. Tsuna picked up a lot of strays on his trip, and it figured that it was only in doing that, that he figured out he had never been a stray at all.


End file.
